Crossing Paths
by girlwithgauges
Summary: Two shot, a little IwaOi for my best friend on their birthday. Smut and fluff. Read at your discretion.
1. Chapter 1

**_Let me just start by saying I have never watched Haikyuu._**

 ** _This is a fanfiction dedicated to my friend, vonobsession. They love this pairing, so I thought I'd attempt to push out of my comfort zone (I've only ever written Kingdom Hearts fanfictions) and write one for their birthday._**

 ** _I apologize for any inaccuracy. I'll try my best. It is an AU, after all, so I'm sure it won't be too bad. Be sure to correct me about the personalities or any faults really and I'll do my best to change it._**

* * *

Oikawa first met Iwaizumi, a man that would become a significant part of his future life, on a fateful night on his eighteenth birthday.

The sun was setting over the hills, a spectrum of various warm oranges and yellows decorating the lower part of the sky as Oikawa stared at it fondly, his elbows resting on the wooden balcony in front of him with an alcoholic drink in hand. He'd always loved sunsets. The pleasant peacefulness as the sun dissipated, the beauty of the various colors that would arise, the tranquility of the birds that chirped. He found serenity in the calm.

A few friends had taken him out for drinks to celebrate his legality at a new club that had opened up on a mountainside, though it wasn't really his scene. That sort of crowd bored him now, and the idea of getting drunk in a club while sweaty bodies gyrated against others gave no thrill. He was bored. His friends were nice and all and he knew they'd always be there for him but he needed something more. He didn't want drunken parties and one night stands. He wanted something...

"Thrilling."

Oikawa almost screamed at the sudden voice that appeared next to him. _Almost._ Though he did manage to drop his drink over the edge of the balcony, hearing it smash against the rock below a few seconds later. Grumbling, he turned his head to the side to face an unfamiliar male who had his arms lent against the wooden structure the same way Oikawa had before. He was staring out at the sunset, a small smirk present on his face. He then angled his head towards the brunette and Oikawa's breath caught in his throat.

He was an attractive man, he had to admit. He had no chubby cheeks nor the cute looks that girls adored. He was _all_ angles, a heavy set jaw and gleaming teeth, high cheekbones and a look of authority. He had the whole _bad boy_ look down to a T. His eyebrows were sleek and raised, framing deep grey eyes which held the look of amusement. Probably at the other male's expression. Unlike Oikawa's flop of brown fluffiness, the stranger's hair was all ashen black spikes and held the look of somebody that had just been electrified. Stiff strands of spikes poked out like a lion's mane, tiny parts resting on his forehead. His ears pointed up in an elf-like fashion, giving him some sort of sly appearance, only intensifying by the colour of his eyes. He was clearly new to the area. Not because the brunette had never seen him before, that wasn't it; he had a different air to him. While the village was a small one you could clearly tell a foreigner from a local.

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows. " _What?"_

"Thrilling. Couldn't you hear me over the sound of your pretentious nature bashing?" The stranger chuckled, a deep husky sound, his chest reverberating as he did so. "Must be _oh so exciting_ watching the sun set. Not like _that_ happens every day."

"Damn, who pissed you off?" Oikawa snorted, his eyebrow cocked upwards. "You owe me a drink, you know that?"

"Hmmm." He raised his finger to his lips, seemingly in thought. He then turned around, his eyes widening before a smile broke out on his face. "Nope. See you around, _nature boy."_ The stranger then proceeded to walk off, tapping Oikawa's forehead as he did so. The stunned male turned around to watch him go, an act that seemed strange to himself.

" _Asshole."_

* * *

The second time they met Oikawa had been invited to a house party of a mates. What compelled him to go, he didn't know. It seemed to be a better option than sitting in, ordering takeaway and basically doing nothing, so he found himself at said house, chugging beer from a cup like it was going out of fashion. So much for his hatred of getting drunk at parties. But, as it was with parties, he found himself having drink after drink.

Kageyama, the one that had invited him, was nowhere to be seen and he didn't feel the need to go talk to random strangers. Most of them were only after one thing anyway, and by their grinding on each other it seemed they'd already found it. Why he was there still was a mystery, but he was in the mood to get drunk. So he did.

"Hello stranger."

The voice seemed to pull strings of recognition and in his slightly tipsy state he turned around, the ' _tall, dark and handsome'_ stranger from the bar standing in front of him, that familiar smirk present on his lips, showing a slight amount of teeth. He was lent against the beer keg, a cup the same as Oikawa's in his hand, almost full. He didn't look like he'd drunken anything and that wasn't because of the volume of his cup. His grey eyes seemed clouded as he focused on the male in front of him.

"Do you have a habit of sneaking up on people you don't know?" The brunette teased, taking a sip of his drink, the bitter taste washing down his throat.

The man never broke his intense gaze into Oikawa's eyes nor his smirk. He watched as he took the sip, eyes hungrily watching his lips. "Only the attractive ones."

"Name's Oikawa." He spoke, a similar smirk edging it's way onto his face from the words of the male. "You?"

"Iwaizumi." His eyes ran up and down the slender frame in front of him, not so discretely checking him out. Oikawa not so discretely blushed.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure's _all_ mine." Iwaizumi winked causing Oikawa to bite his lip lightly in retaliation. "So I'm guessing you're from around here?"

"Is it that obvious?" Oikawa asked awkwardly. Iwaizumi nodded. "Lived here my whole life. Boring, honestly. What brings you to this small place?"

"Needed a change of scenery. Boring people with boring lives." He broke the gaze, looking sideways. "I found myself here."

"And is here where you want to be?" Oikawa questioned, taking another large gulp of his drink. Before he knew it he was reaching down to fill his cup again, Iwaizumi following him downwards as he did. Their faces were millimeters apart, and although they were leaning over a beer keg, neither felt uncomfortable. The brunette paused in his actions, his eyes connecting with the other male's. Neither of them moved for what seemed like a long few moments, not even slightly breaking eye contact.

"Perhaps." His hot breath fanned over Oikawa's face when he spoke, his lips popping the 'P'. "Is there an reason I should stay?"

"Perhaps."

Both males moved forward to each other in synchronization, their lips connecting gently as they did so. The male's lips felt rough against Oikawa's soft ones but it was sensation that only made things more interesting, the texture something that felt oddly arousing. Iwaizumi was the one to heat things up, wasting no time in sliding his tongue through the gap in Oikawa's lips and wrestling with him for domination.

Oikawa knew, in the back of his mind, that he shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be kissing a stranger at a party. Shouldn't be thinking the things he was currently thinking. Imagining the things he was currently imagining.

He just _really_ didn't care.

" _Hey, get a room!"_

The interruption caused them both to pull apart as quick as they came together, a slight pant arousing from Oikawa while Iwaizumi seemed completely composed and unaffected, no evidence that he'd just been making out with a stranger by a beer keg. _How sluttish_. He turned around, glaring at the source of the voice; the guy instantly backed away, disappearing from their view.

"Come on." Iwaizumi commanded, his eyes narrowing. Oikawa obliged without a second thought. Maybe it was because he liked the kiss. Maybe it was because the stranger really _was_ fresh, exciting, exactly what he wanted. Maybe it was because he'd never been kissed like _that_ before. Whatever it was that made him follow, he didn't question it.

The second he turned the corner that the male had disappeared off to he was roughly shoved against the back of the cold, hard wall, the wind ripped from his lungs and he gasped in retaliation. Lips harshly pressed against his moments later, blocking his airway, forcing his lips apart and battling for dominance quite like before but with an added _push,_ an added passion. They had more privacy, meaning the other man was clearly not afraid to hold back, though he didn't seem like the type to anyway. Maybe that's what made him seem so different.

The slightly taller man was winning the battle for dominance, obviously. Oikawa was at a loss. He'd never been kissed with such _passion,_ never been touched with such ferocity. He was left to be completely devoured by the male he barely knew.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss, a smirk forming as he saw the complete and utter _satisfaction_ on the brunette's face. He moved his head downwards towards his neck, biting and sucking as he pleased, eliciting small gasps and moans. He loved how responsive the other male was. To Oikawa, each kiss felt like a fire burning his throat, a deep, pleasurable fire that he couldn't get enough of, spreading to his groin and around his whole body. He relished in each action, letting it take over his being, not caring that anybody could see and hear.

The sudden freezing touch of the male's hand on his abdomen made him gasp, sucking in a breath that turned into a moan when Iwaizumi found a rather sensitive piece of flesh and began to suck. He was certain there would be a mark there tomorrow, but he didn't want him to stop. Oikawa was enjoying this _way too much._

Iwaizumi moved down to nibble on his collarbone, his back arching slightly as he did so. Oikawa moved his hands so they roamed in his spiky hair, noticing it was softer than he would have first imagined. The other used his hands to be a bit more adventurous however, tracing bumps and curves over Oikawa's torso, eventually coming down to rest his fingers on the waistband of the brunette's trousers.

Iwaizumi moved slightly away from the boy's body and stood up straight, his hands still on the trembling boy's waist and paralleled his face to the other's. When Oikawa opened his eyes, clouded over from his lusty haze, he grinned, placing a light kiss on his slightly swollen lips.

"See you around nature boy."

Before Oikawa could really react to the words, his body uncomposed, shaking from lust, the male had disappeared from sight. He attempted to follow him, rounding the corner, but Iwaizumi was gone. Just like that.

Oikawa was left shocked, breathless, at how a complete stranger would reduce him to a turned on, trembling mess.

* * *

Over the next few months he began to forget about Iwaizumi. Began to forget about that intense gaze, his stone cold grey eyes. Began to forget about that night.

Began to forget how alive that made him feel.

He had no other choice. He had no phone number, no address, nothing.

Until the male wormed his way into Oikawa's life again. Not that he was really _fully_ there in the first place, but nevertheless he did.

The closest friend Oikawa had - meaning they chatted once in a while and didn't really hate each other as much as they did everyone else - needed a roommate. Kageyama couldn't pay the bills living alone in a two bedroom apartment, apparently. So when the spiky-haired male had answered the door upon Oikawa's knock, he had no reaction other than to stand there with his mouth gaping open, spluttering like an idiot.

"Oikawa!" Kageyama appeared in the doorway behind him, a grin spreading on his face. "This is my new roommate. Oikawa, meet Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, meet Oikawa."

"I gathered." The brunette drawled, extending his hand, a slight look of shock still present on his face but he did his best to hide it. "Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi."

"Right back at you. I've heard a lot about you." The intense gaze was ever present, affecting Oikawa just as much as it did before. "We were just leaving, actually."

"Me and Iwaizumi were going to head into town for some drinks. Wanna join?"

"Of course." He grinned. "How could I refuse?"

* * *

Oikawa was never one to be openly jealous. Yet at this moment it was clear he was anything but. As he downed another shot that Kageyama had bought for him, the male loving to come up with his own drinking competitions, he shot Iwaizumi a glare. No matter how many times he'd tried to create a conversation or bring up that time all those months ago he'd ignored him, constantly conversing with his new _roommate_ with his back to the brunette. He'd never felt like such a third wheel.

It was as if none of that ever happened. He was never one to be that attached to anybody but despite all that he couldn't help being drawn to Iwaizumi. Everything about him attracted Oikawa, from his assertiveness and compelling grey eyes to the passion he held in each kiss. He couldn't forget about him. _Wouldn't._

If Iwaizumi wanted to play hard to get, then Oikawa would just have to play harder.

Glancing around the bar he scoped a target; a grey-haired male sat alone, sipping a glass of whiskey, book in hand. A glance at the two beside him confirmed that they wouldn't notice if he left so he did, making his way over to the person that, sadly, he was using against Iwaizumi. He didn't look up from his book until Oikawa cleared his throat, a blush dusting his cheeks. The kid was kinda cute.

"Whatcha reading?" The brunette had a slight smile to his face, warm and inviting. The grey-haired male visibly relaxed, his eyes travelling back to his book.

"O-Oh this? It's nothing." Sensing the awkwardness he put in flat on the bar-top, moving in his seat to face Oikawa. "I'm Sugawara. But you can just call me Suga."

Cute. "Oikawa. You know, you look really adorable when you blush." He moved his hand to cup the surprised boy's cheek, causing the dusty pink blush to deepen into a cherry red. He seemed stuck for words, his mouth opening and closing like he was struggling for the right thing to say. "I-"

Whatever words he was going to say was cut off by a rough hand enclosing around Oikawa's arm, harshly pulling him away from the stuttering boy and towards the door with not a word in edgewise. With a squeak of surprise, Oikawa looked upwards to see Iwaizumi, a seriously angry glare clearly evident. He wouldn't look at him, not even a glance. He tried to struggle out his death grip to no use; he was stronger than Oikawa and was fueled even more by rage.

When they reached the door the angered male kicked it open, his grip still not loosening even slightly. He didn't let go until they'd reached a desolate alley, Oikawa almost toppling over from the surprise release.

"What the hell Iwaizumi?" He glared, putting his hands in the air. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

" _You."_

Oikawa frowned, crossing his arms. " _What_?"

"You." He repeated, closing the space between the two. "You're what's wrong with me." He pushed Oikawa up against the wall, mirroring that encounter from long ago yet the brunette was the one to take the first action. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him downwards, trapping his lips in a heated and long-awaited kiss.

"You're mine." Iwaizumi spoke breathily when he broke the lip-lock, giving Oikawa an intense, yet soft, look. "Got it?"

The brunette flipped him around so the slightly taller male was in the same spot as the other was before, grabbing his wrists and pushing them against the brick wall so he was immobilized. A blush similar to Oikawa's made it's way to his cheeks from the abrupt act and he grinned in response. "Crystal clear."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A bit late but hey ho... Couldn't really be asked to spend ages editing so I apologize for any mistakes.**_

* * *

 _Iwaizumi_

 _Three years later_

The sunlight peeking through the slightly-open curtains woke him up from his slumber, signalling that it was sunrise. He was a _very_ light sleeper, a fact that he'd come to resent when his boyfriend often forgot to close the damn curtains... Yeah, he'd blame Oikawa for that fact. It _totally_ wasn't Iwaizumi's fault.

Now he _could_ blame the brunette's incessant snoring on him. Yet another thing that would often wake him from his sleep.

He glanced over to the sleeping figure that was currently laying across from him, his body curled in the duvet, arm draped across Iwaizumi's bare chest. In his tossing and turning he'd managed to take most of the duvet from him, Iwaizumi only managing to cover himself just enough because of their close proximity. Half of his face was smothered by the pillow, his hair all ruffled up from sleep- and the previous night's events. One look at the adorable man he'd come to love and the annoyance fell away. He didn't care that he'd been woken up earlier than he wanted to - A _lot_ earlier at that. Not when he could see Oikawa completely serene, his face plainly showing the emotions of his dream, his eyes darting beneath his eyelids.

Iwaizumi grinned as he saw Oikawa's brows furrow, his lips parting slightly to let a breath filled gasp escape. It seemed like the dream he was having was interesting... He knew the telltale signs of when his boyfriend was getting all hot under the collar from whatever his mind was conjuring up. Part of him was jealous he'd never know exactly what was happening in his dirty dreams.

The brunette groaned, moving slightly so he was laying on his back, his head turning so he was facing Iwaizumi. He was still clearly sleeping, his eyebrows still cocked downwards and eyes squeezed shut. Tufts of his brunette locks stuck to his face from being buried in the pillow for hours.

"Iwa-" He gasped, a lust filled voice that shocked even Iwaizumi. And aroused him, if he had to be honest. "Iwa-chan...!"

At least he had an inkling to what he was dreaming. Oikawa never called him Iwa-chan unless he was seriously turned on. The thought that he was dreaming about the two together brought him to the night before, the memory of bare skin connected as sloppy mouths made their way across each others mouths, necks, chests, everything. It turned him on in turn and seeing Oikawa squirming in bed, thinking of him, just made things ten times hotter.

As to not wake him up Iwaizumi moved the bed sheets slightly, slipping under them and between Oikawa's legs. He tentatively raised the duvet and saw he was still sound asleep, although his breathing was labored. One look at his bare member showed that he was just as hard as Iwaizumi was. _Good._ Without missing a beat he enveloped his erection in his mouth, feeling Oikawa twitch at the contact, a loud groan coming from his mouth. He began to suck, swirling his tongue around the tip, his hands resting on his thighs.

"Iwa... What are yo-ah!" Oh good, he's awake. Iwaizumi sucked harder, feeling the male grip the sheets either side of him, panting loudly. "I'm-" He slightly bared his teeth, putting the slightest amount of pressure - knowing how to send Oikawa over the edge - which caused him to come, shaking slightly as he dealt with the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Oh god." Oikawa said in-between breaths, his chest rising and falling as he tried to keep it under control. Iwaizumi flopped down on the bed next to him, a grin on his face. Oikawa playfully pouted. "That was... nice."

"Oh?" Iwaizumi feigned hurt. "Only nice, huh?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, moving so his arm was propping his head up. "Okay, you got me. It was an interesting way to wake up." He laughed, his eyes slightly crinkling around the corners. Oikawa glanced downwards, then up again, cocking his eyebrow upwards. "What about you?"

"Me?" Iwaizumi grinned, moving slightly closer. "What did you have in mind?"

He replied by capturing his lips with his own, shifting so he was straddling Iwaizumi, his erection pressing into his back slightly. Oikawa broke the kiss, sitting up slightly straighter- the motion caused his ass to rub against his member. Iwaizumi groaned loudly in retaliation, closing his eyes.

The brunette ran his slender hands over the slight curves of his body, touching every available place that wasn't covered by a stray piece of duvet. When he gently ran his fingers over his nipples Iwaizumi whimpered, opening his eyes as lust filled green met with playful brown. Oikawa smirked, seeing how aroused he made his boyfriend with basic actions. He brought his head down to kiss Iwaizumi but stopped millimeters away, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you." He hummed, kissing the edge of his lips. The other male sighed a content sigh, his eyes fluttering shut again.

"Right back at you Shittykawa."

Oikawa lent lower and connected their lips, a brief, loving peck. He then deepened it, kissing the male with more passionate intensity, Iwaizumi running his tongue along his bottom lip. Oikawa didn't hesitate to obey his impassioned tongue, opening his mouth, letting the passion surge within it. He pulled away just as Iwaizumi was deepening the kiss further, switching to attack his neck instead, grazing the soft skin with his teeth. Iwaizumi moaned, wrapping his arms around his neck and moving his hands through Oikawa's hair. Although it spiked and looked like it held a lot of gel, it was completely natural, meaning it was softer than it looked. He loved to tug on his locks whenever things got intense.

The brunette let out a pleasured sigh at the hair-fondling, moving to kiss down his lower neck, shoulder, collarbones- only to stop at his chest. He licked and sucked one nipple while massaging the other, looking upwards at Iwaizumi's lust filled gaze. He began moaning Oikawa's name, biting his lip softly. Oikawa continued his ministrations with his mouth, moving one of his hands to rest on the bed and the other to Iwaizumi's erection, grabbing it lightly, making him half moan and half gasp in surprise.

Oikawa smiled against Iwaizumi's nipple, removing his hand and trailing his tongue away from the sensitive organ and down to his stomach, dipping his tongue in his naval then continuing south, stopping when he reached Iwaizumi's member. He slowly put it in his mouth while keeping his eyes locked with Oikawa, the same way Iwaizumi had before, and began to suck. He threw his head backwards as he moaned loudly, only to gasp at the loss of heat as he removed his mouth.

"Look at me." Oikawa commanded, a sly grin on his face. "I want to see you come."

A few painful seconds later Oikawa moved down and began sucking again, the two keeping their gazes locked. Iwaizumi could feel the pressure building up at the bottom of his stomach, the familiar feel of release starting to build. Without a warning to Oikawa he came, squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy as he moaned his name out in an incoherent mess. When he came down from his orgasm-fueled high he was laying down on the bed, Oikawa next to him.

"Sated?" Oikawa asked, his face inches from Iwaizumi.

"I don't know about you, but I'd be up for round two." He grinned, capturing Oikawa's lips with his own. When they broke apart the brunette was smiling.

"You spoke the words right out of my mouth, Iwa-chan."

* * *

They walked hand in hand down a desolate path, small pink flower petals falling at their feet. Frail branches on trees swayed in the light breeze, a couple of picnickers resting on the park's clean-cut grass. Oikawa was chatting about a random sport event that was going on- Iwaizumi wasn't really paying attention. He was admiring every inch of the person he had come to call his, every little movement and quirk. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled or laughed. Or the fact that his smile was the second most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. The first had to be Oikawa himself. His personality was bright, caring, calming. He stood up for the people he loved and never backed down, a temper inside him to fight for what he believed in, yet he could be the sweetest around Iwaizumi. He loved hearing the giggles, the passionate rants, the compliments, the moans, the pants. Oikawa was a diamond in the rough. _His_ diamond in the rough.

The brunette turned his head towards Iwaizumi, his slight spikes bouncing as he did so. He was pouting, though the playfulness in his eyes showed that he wasn't mad. Oops. Maybe he'd zoned out a little too long and missed something important.

"Are you even listening?" Oikawa scolded, crossing his arms. "Well?"

"I- err..." Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. " _Sorry?"_

Oikawa rolled his eyes. Phew. "What am I going to do with you?"

"...Be mine?" Iwaizumi grinned, though it was a nervous one. Oikawa frowned, stopping in the middle of the path.

"I already am, silly." Oikawa said with a hint of a smile, while Iwaizumi looked away.

"No... I mean..." He sighed, looking back at Oikawa with determination in his eyes. "Oikawa..." He slowly got down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket. He couldn't bear to look up. For the first time in his life he was well and truly _scared._ Scared of what? That he couldn't answer. Iwaizumi pushed away the seed of doubt and opened the box, looking back up. Oikawa was staring at the box, holding the ring, with wide eyes, tears slightly brimming in them.

"Will you marry me?"

At first he didn't answer. His eyes just stared, transfixed, at the box. Right as Iwaizumi was starting to panic- all the things to be insecure about and it was _this-_ Oikawa shifted his gaze from the box to Iwaizumi, a grin breaking out on his face.

"So is that a yes?"

Oikawa nodded as he flung his arms around Iwaizumi, tears brimming. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" He giggled, moving so he was facing him. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Shittykawa."

* * *

 _ **Look at all the cheesiness. Damn it.**_


End file.
